Project Dralkyria
"May this project produce a viable child for me, and for the Empire." King Bles II addressing the project's workforce at the start of the project. Project Dralkyria was a genetic's project, started in 1800 and ended in 1815, that used left over Ancient Dragoian technology to clone dead Dralkyria whose DNA was found on certain artifacts found within a crypt. It was based in an underground bunker. Overview Started in 1800 under direct orders of King Bles II, Project Dralkyria's real aim was to produce a worthy heir for the throne since King Bles II had failed to create a child with the normal mating ritual since his blood lacked the required substances to create an egg. Officially started in 1793, the 7 years of technology reproduction and DNA extraction from the artifacts meant the project was not named until 1800. The project was a success as well as a failure turning out only two candidates receptive to the artifacts and a majority with severe defects. The only recorded survivors were the receptive Subjects with no defects, Subject 1 (TwinBragia, named after the name etched on the huge artifact her DNA came from) and Subject 56 (Seldragia Bles) and the non-receptive Subject 57 (Dragyia Agthe). Subjects 2-55 were either totally unreceptive, or had severe defects, these were all fed to the young, yet large, TwinBragia who was a convenient way of disposing of bodies as apart from the occasional blood stain, she left no evidence. Subject 57 was spared due to her hatching after Subject 56, the only pure Dralkyria produced. Disposing of imperfect subjects was a precaution incase the project never produced a pure-blooded Dralkyria, so that it could easily be covered up. The survivors were all named after the names etched on their lances (where their DNA was found) although many of these names, such as Seldragia and Dragyia, were changed slightly due to the name on the lance being partially eroded. All unofficial survivors were raised in seclusion by the one who saved them and remained unknown to anyone except their "father" until Dragyia Agthe became special forces chief in 1825 and formed her intelligence network. Most of these survivors were quickly found by Dragyia before 1900 and remain hidden from all but Dragyia and her most trusted agents for reasons of Imperial safety, a move which most of these unofficial survivors agree with, preferring a life of solitude. Receptiveness Receptiveness to their lance was tested by placing the newly hatched Dralkyria's hand on the lance's handle and seeing what happened. The results ended up with several designations whose names would be slightly altered but still falling into one of the 5 designations. *Fully Receptive: The lance produced a high power reading and activated first time, every time. *Receptive: The lance produced a moderate power reading and activated most times. *Slightly Receptive: The lance proudced a moderate power reading, but refused to activate. *Un-receptive: The lance produced a tiny power reading, but not enough to power it up. *Fully Un-receptive: The lance didn't even produce the slightest of energy readings, similar to if a normal male Dragoian touched it. The more receptive a subject was, the closer her DNA matched that or her donor. A subject could match her donor's DNA enough to be fully receptive, but not be visually identical. This is due to a built-in tolerance on the Dralkyria Lance's genetic lock. Fates *Subject 1, TwinBragia, born with massive frontal fangs and around 3.6 times larger than normal, fully receptive to artifact but contact seemed to cause a rapid growth gene to activate, contact period was too short to have any effect at this age, except initital activation of the gene (the gene was fully dormant when born), kept by researchers in-case all others failed, Never adopted but sent to the Imperial Military Academy alongside the adopted Dralkyria when she turned 15. *Subject 2, Nameless, Born with major defects but was slightly receptive to her artifact, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 3, Nameless, Born perfect, completely un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 4, Nameless, Born blind and dead, completly un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 5, Nameless, Born externally perfect, internally suffered defects, fully receptive, died a few days after hatching due to complete hear failure, corpse studied then fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 6, Nameless, Born as a normal Dragoian, Dralkyria DNA failed to override, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 7, Nameless, Born perfect, fully receptive, died a day after her artifact encounter, believed to be allergic to the material the artifact was made of, ended up being fed to TwinBragia to hide the failure. *Subject 8, Nameless, Born without scales and died of air exposure shortly after hatching, corpse fed to TwinBragia after being studied. *Subject 9, Nameless, Failed to hatch, died within the egg, egg with the dead contents given to TwinBragia as a toy, TwinBragia smashed to egg instead of being gentle as the researchers said, and devoured the contents. *Subject 10, Nameless, Born deformed, fully un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 11, Nameless, Born with brittle white scales, somewhat receptive, was fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 12, Nameless, Egg was found to be infertile, Dralkyria DNA had failed to override normal Dragoian DNA and instead neutralised it, egg and contents were thrown in the underground bunker's bin. *Subject 13, Nameless, Born with severe defects that seemed to cause intense pain, shot to end it's suffering before it even had a chance to see it's receptiveness, corpse fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 14, Nameless, Born as a normal Dragoian, Dralkyria DNA failed to override, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 15, Nameless, Failed to hatch, egg and dead contents thrown in the bunker's bin. *Subject 16, Nameless, Born massively overweight, Rare Dragoian Metal concentration in blood found to be far too high, showed minor receptiveness, died shortly after the receptiveness test, corpse fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 17, Nameless, Born perfectly but around half the size of a normal child, almost fully receptive, such a dwarf was a worse candidate for the throne than TwinBragia, so was fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 18, Nameless, Born almost perfectly, died shortly after hatching, was fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 19, Nameless, Born with no external defects, internal defects included a weak heart, subject died shortly before receptiveness could be tested, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 20, Nameless, Born perfect, fully receptive, was left with TwinBragia while the researchers wrote a message to be sent to King Bles II, before the researcher could post the message, he heard screeching coming from the room (also called the nursery) where he left Subject 20, when he opened the door, he saw TwinBragia's (she had recently been fed and had, in normal terms, no need to eat. This prompted the researchers to believe she wouldn't think of Subject 20 as her next meal) jaw dripping in blood, and Subject 20 lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood missing most of her body. This incident resulted in TwinBragia being moved to a cupboard which was quickly converted into a solitary cell to contain TwinBragia. TwinBragia was only kept after this incident because she was the only Dralkyria the researchers had left who would respond to the lance. *Subject 21, Nameless, Born without horns, fully un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 22, Nameless, Egg was found infertile, Dralkyria DNA had failed to override the Dragoian DNA and had, like in Subject 12's case, neutralised it, this egg was also thrown in the bunker's bin. *Subject 23, Nameless, Egg cracked on predicted hatching day, but nothing emerged, contents believed to have died on contact to air, egg and contents thrown in the bunker's bin. *Subject 24, Nameless, Born with minor defects, fully un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 25, Nameless, Born with major defects including a stubby snout and no teeth, slightly receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 26, Nameless, Egg failed to hatch, thrown in bin. *Subject 27, Nameless, Egg hatched but nothing came out, contents seemed to have died on air exposure, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 28, Nameless, Born with abnormally short limbs, fully un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 29, Klaxvour, Born slightly larger than normal but with no defects, fully un-receptive, disappeared along with one of the scientists shortly after hatching. Records show the scientist quit out of depression and Subject 29 was fed to TwinBragia during his departure. *Subject 30, Nameless, Born around 1/5 smaller than normal, fully un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 31, Nameless, *Subject 32, Nameless, *Subject 33, Nameless, *Subject 34, Nameless, *Subject 35, Nameless, *Subject 36, Nameless, *Subject 37, Nameless, Born perfect, fully unreceptive. Fed to TwinBragia *Subject 38, Dreya, Born perfect, slightly receptive, disappeared along with one of the facility's janitors before she could be fed to TwinBragia. Records show Subject 38 was fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 39, Nameless, Born with a stubby snout but otherwise perfect, un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. *Subject 40, Nameless, *Subject 41, Nameless, *Subject 42, Nameless, *Subject 43, Nameless, *Subject 44, Nameless, *Subject 45, Nameless, *Subject 46, Nameless, *Subject 47, Nameless, *Subject 48, Nameless, *Subject 49, Nameless, *Subject 50, Nameless, *Subject 51, Nameless, *Subject 52, Nameless, *Subject 53, Nameless, *Subject 54, Nameless, *Subject 55, Nameless, Born with all major limbs deformed, un-receptive, fed to TwinBragia. Researchers were losing hope in the project, saying they were stupid to leave the only viable subject (20) with the all devouring subject (1). *Subject 56, Seldragia, Born perfect, fully receptive to artifact with no side effects, chosen as subject to be adopted by King Bles II under the name Seldragia Bles, was raised by researchers until 15 where she attended the Imperial Military Academy. *Subject 57, Dragyia, Born perfect, completely un-receptive to artifact (which was heavily damaged), adopted by the Agthe family under the name Dragyia (the Agthe's were close friends with King Bles II and knew about the project through him), raised by the researchers until 15 where she was sent along with the other survivors to the Imperial Military Academy. *Subject 58, Draxi, All records were lost, assumed to have been taken by a researcher who left shortly after Subject 57 hatched. *Subject 59, Draxa, All records were lost, assumed to have been taken by a researcher who left shortly after Subject 57 hatched. *Subject 60, Drevaxa, All records were lost, assumed to have been taken by a researcher who left shortly after Subject 57 hatched. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dralkyria